Anton Severus
Anton Severus (alias: Justin), a character in The Royal Romance series, is introduced as a public relations officer. It was later revealed in Book 3, Chapter 12, that he is a nobleman named Anton Severus who is married to Olivia Nevrakis. He is first seen in ''Book 2'', Chapter 3. Appearance Anton has brown hair, fair skin and brown eyes. He wears a navy blue blazer over a white button-down shirt, navy blue tie and glasses. Personality Although he comes off as helpful and friendly, it is a cover for his true sinister personality. In Book 3, Chapter 12, it is revealed that he is a power-hungry noble named Anton Severus working with Lucretia Nevrakis to kill King "Liam" so that he and Olivia can rule Cordonia. He is more than willing to let others do his dirty work for him given that he sent a spy/assassin to take notes on your wedding plans. Chapters The Royal Romance Book 2 * Chapter 3: Return to Applewood * Chapter 5: International Impressions * Chapter 7: Girl's Night Out * Chapter 8: City of Lights * Chapter 12: Family Ties * Chapter 14: Back to the Big Apple * Chapter 15: Lost in Los Angeles * Chapter 17: Cordonia Bound * Chapter 18: Noble at Heart * Chapter 19: Ascension Book 3 * Chapter 1: Twilight Hour (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: Crown and Country (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: Allies Among Enemies (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Pomp and Circumstance * Chapter 11: Cold Fire * Chapter 12: Secrets In The Snow * Chapter 13: Caught * Chapter 14: Welcome, One and All (Mentioned) * Chapter 21: Taken The Royal Holiday * Chapter 1: 'Tis the Season (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: Winter Wonderland (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: Silent Night (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: Holly Jolly (Mentioned) The Royal Heir Book 1 * Chapter 4: Courting Crowns (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: Ride Like the Wind (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 9: Ladies' Night (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 11: The Prodigal Father (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: Spreading the Word (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 17: Hot Off the Press (Mentioned) * Chapter 19: Truth and Lies (Mentioned) Relationships Bertrand Bertrand hired Anton under his Justin alias to teach you how to handle the Press. He suggested Madeleine to Bertrand to be the new press secretary for Your Character in Book 3. Your Character Anton was Your Character's public relations officer until the end of Book 2. Olivia Nevrakis Anton is married to Olivia. Olivia's parents signed a certificate of betrothal that stipulated that she and Anton would be in a legally binding marriage once they both turned eighteen. Gallery Justin.png|As "Justin" when he first appeared on TRR JustinisAntonSeverus.png|Justin Revealed as Anton Severus Anton Severus.png Trivia * He got injured during the assassination attempt in Book 2, Chapter 19. In Book 3, Chapter 2, Bertrand mentioned that he is still recovering in the hospital and is thus unable to continue with his work as MC's press secretary, prompting Bertrand to find a new one for MC. * In Book 2, he leaks Tariq's video to the press, even if MC chose not to reveal it until after speaking with Madeline and Liam first. * Given that his real name is revealed to be Anton Severus, he shares a forename with Anton Luno, a character in the ''The Crown & The Flame'' series, and Anton Edison, a character in the ''The Heist: Monaco'' series. * His crimes include terrorism, treason, attempted murder, and kidnapping. * In Book 3, Chapter 14, it is revealed that his father was the former leader of the Sons of Earth. * In Book 3, Chapter 19, it is mentioned that he fled Cordonia after his assassination attempts were foiled. However, that was false as you see him in Chapter 21, in an old Nevrakis stronghold. * The name Anton is of Greek origin and means: Priceless, flower, inestimable worth. It's a common variant of the name Anthony. ** The surname Severus is of Latin origin and means "stern" or "severe". ** The alias, Justin, is a name of Latin origin and means: Just, fair, righteous. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:Nobility Category:Big Bads Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths